8beatstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Items
Items are collected as rewards from playing lives, event rewards, login bonuses, or given by Chronus as special presents. Evolution Items These items are used to evolve members in evolving lectures. Each has its own rarity, which determines how many of it you will need to evolve a card. You may earn them by either using event points or performing lives. * Seed of Sound: ★ * Leaf of Sound: ★★ * Bud of Sound: ★★★ * Flower of Sound: ★★★★ * Crystal of Sound: ★★★★★ Item to Evolving N Card * Seed of Sound: ★ 6X Item to Evolving R Card * Seed of Sound: ★12X * Leaf of Sound: ★★ 6X * Bud of Sound: ★★★ 1X Item to Evolving SR Card * Leaf of Sound: ★★ 12X * Bud of Sound: ★★★ 6X * Flower of Sound: ★★★★ 1X Item to Evolving UR Card * Bud of Sound: ★★★ 12X * Flower of Sound: ★★★★ 6X * Crystal of Sound: ★★★★★ 1X Strengthening Items These items can be used to perform strengthening lessons. They can be obtained by performing lives during Strengthening Program Time, as event rewards, from the rare item drops in bit festa events, from friend pt gacha, or from the premium shop. * Strengthening Program C: Gives the strengthened member 1000 EXP * Strengthening Program B: Gives the strengthened member 3000 EXP * Strengthening Program A: Gives the strengthened member 9000 EXP * Strengthening Program S: Gives the strengthened member 15000 EXP * Skill Up Mic: When used, there is a chance for the strengthened member's skill level to increase. * Skill Up Mic+: When used, there is a higher chance for the strengthened member's skill level to increase. Stamina Recovery Items These items are used to recover stamina so you can play more songs. They can be obtained by performing lives during Strengthening Program Time while a bit festa event is in progress, as event rewards, from the rare item drops in bit festa events, from friend pt gacha, or from the premium shop. * Energy Bull Low: Restores 10 stamina * Energy Bull High: Restores 20 stamina * Energy Bull EX: Restores 30 stamina Gacha Tickets Gacha tickets are used to perform gacha pulls. Each will give you one card. They can be obtained as event rewards or by completing achievements (homework) in the class journal. They expire after 15 days of ownership. * SR Gacha Ticket: Pulls for an SR card * UR Gacha Ticket: Pulls for a UR card * SR Ticket Plus: Gives a 70% chance of getting an SR and 30% of getting a UR card. * UR Ticket Mini: Get eight and you can swap them for a UR ticket. (no expiry) Level Limit Breakers The level limit breakers can be used to increase the maximum level of a evolved card. There is a unique item for each of the eight girls which can only be used on their cards. They can be obtained from item roulette in the premium shop, as event rewards or as login bonus. R cards gain 10 levels per item, SR cards gain 5 levels per item, and UR cards gain 2 levels per item. There is a maximum 10 level increase on a card. Other Items * Room Expansion: Increases the member limit by 5 (obtained as event rewards or by completing achievements (homework) in the class journal). Category:Game Mechanics